The True Legend of 'Captain' Jack Sparrow
by ScarletRosePetal
Summary: When I learned that my father lied to me, I never thought I'd adjust to my new life. But meeting a certain teenage Jack Sparrow changed my thoughts about pirates and everything I ever thought I knew. Set before and during COTBP. M for themes and language.
1. Trust a Thief, Never a Liar

**A Note from the Author:**

I first wrote this story when I was thirteen years old. While at the time I was proud of my work, reading through it again killed me. I saw so many opportunities that I didn't take and how flat the plot and character developments were. Selesta was a Mary Sue: everything worked out oh-so-well for her, and she never had to work for anything. Therefore, I have decided to put my favorite character through true trials and tribulations by re-writing her story. Poor thing.

If you are a former reader, welcome back! If you are new, carry on and do not be swayed by what my story used to be. I promise it's much better now (I hope, anyway). Fair warning: it will probably get a bit more mature in this version. And yes, it may have historical inaccuracies or incorrect speech for the time period, but it's just my attempt at fanfiction.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Just like in the old days, rum and cookies to those who review! I really appreciate the feedback on my work. I realize that it's a little boring here, but I've got to get the background story in. Bear with me and it'll be more interesting soon!

* * *

"John-Paul, I'm flattered. Really, I am." I fought back the urge to snort in derision. "But like I've said so many times before, I'm not ready for this sort of thing yet." I took a step away from him, edging closer to my door. _Take a hint, you insolent fool, and learn the word 'no!'_ "Please, try to understand."

"Selesta, my dear, you're far too old to tell me that you haven't considered courting." He took a few steps toward me, stumbling on the uneven stone path. "You'll die an old maid if you keep rejecting the idea like this. You can only play hard-to-get for so long before I'll begin to lose interest." He smirked, his ugly snout wrinkling up in appreciation of his own humor and annoyance that I wouldn't comply to him. "You should be honored that I'm even looking at you. You're so far below my social class." His chest puffed out arrogantly.

_Self-important pig. _ I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, just think of everything you'd achieve by marrying me. A mansion, a fortune, and you'd never have to lift your pretty little hand in labor again." At this he grabbed my hand and held my fingers to his lips. I was instantly repulsed by the moist breath I felt on them. "You'd have everything that a girl could ever want. Everything your father cannot give you. And think about how good you'll look on my arm at all the parties." His eyes glossed over as he thought about it. I can only imagine what sick thoughts about me must have passed through his mind.

"Maybe that isn't what _I_ want, John-Paul." I jerked my hand out of his grasp. "It's like you don't even know me." My voice rose in anger as I lost all sense of decorum. "Get out of here. Go find yourself a girl who will play along with your games. I've already told you, John-_Piss_—I won't. Now leave me alone!" With that, I spun on my heel, marched inside my house, and slammed the door in his face. Annoyed beyond reason, I ran up the stairs and threw my bag into my room with all the force I could manage. "The absolute _cheek_ of that boy!" I fumed, pacing in the hallway. "Who does he think he is to treat me like that?"

"What did he do this time?" I jumped as my father suddenly appeared in the doorway, a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"What are you doing home?" I asked, catching my breath. "And what's wrong with your arm? I thought you were supposed to be on the ship, helping to load up for the next voyage. What did you do this time, Father?"

"Nothing." He looked away from my eyes. "Just a small disagreement while working."

"Father! _Another_ fight?" My jaw dropped as I shook my head. "I can't believe you. With the way you and the rest of the crew behave, a person would think you all were pirates!" I buried my face in my pillow, now angry and annoyed at him. "Why can't you all just behave? You're grown men for god-sakes!"

"We don't like to behave." He laughed, sitting down by my feet. "And I've been a bachelor for too long. I've lost my ability to behave without a lady around."

"Thanks a lot!" I frowned, sitting up. "What does that make me? Chopped liver?"

"Oh, hush. You call me a pirate, I call you a tomboy. Fair's fair. Now, tell me all about your little boyfriend." He joked, his usual smile coming back to his face. "Should I be worried that you'll run off and get married within the week?" I groaned and buried my face back into the pillow.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled, my voice muffled. "That prick is perverted and creepy. He won't leave me alone!" I rolled over to look at my father. "And why me, anyway? You're just a merchant sailor. Why can't the bloody Magistrate's son go bother the higher class? If I wanted to court him, I would have done it already."

"Your mother was eighteen when we were married, you know. You're just a year younger-not too young, if there's anyone you've got your eye on. Her father hated it, and I would, too. But I'd make an exception if you were happy." He said, resentment in his voice. He clearly hated the idea.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I smirked, putting him at ease. "She was pregnant with me by age nineteen. That's not the life she wanted, and it's not the life I want either. I can barely handle myself as I am; I don't need little brats running around, too." I flopped back down onto my pillow, thinking angrily about men. "I mean, why me, Father?" I asked. "Why can't he follow another girl around and just leave me the bloody hell alone?"

"You're the most beautiful girl in town, and he knows it. He can't help but to chase you. None of the boys can. I would be worried about losing you if it wasn't for the fact that you detest every last one of them and have left your mark on more than a few." He laughed.

"Well, they're all idiots. But shut-up with the compliments. You're my father." I groaned, standing up. "You have to say that garbage. I want a real answer!" I walked around my room, kicking my dirty clothing and stuff out of the way to form a path. I need to pace when I'm angry.

"That is a real answer." He frowned, his eyes following me around the room. "And just so you know, as your father, I'm supposed to tease you, not inflate your ego. So if I was giving a real fatherly answer, I'd say that it was your warm and sparkling personality that drew him to you. Or that you must have captured his heart with your lady-like charms. Some obscene rubbish like that."

"You're evil. You are absolutely the most horrible father on the face of this Earth."

"Oh, I am not. We're the worse father-daughter pair I've ever met. No one bickers like we do." He grinned, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit, too. "I suppose we can't help it. We've been without your mother for too long."

"You've become a helpless bachelor forced to listen to your teenage daughter's problems and I a tomboy, forced to go to my father for advice. What would she do with us if she could see us now?" I grinned and walked back to my bed, sitting down next to my father.

"She would be grateful that you weren't a lacy, fluffed-up snob." He put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. "You're just like her, you know. That brown hair, your green eyes." He smiled. "Your free-spirit. The only thing you got from me is a temper."

"Thanks for that, by the way." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, well. Clean up this mess and get ready to go out. I'm sure you don't feel like cooking today, so we're going out for dinner and drinks." He dropped his eye contact. "There's a lot I feel like we need to talk about tonight."

"That's never a good sign." I joked, though the look on his face was quite serious. "What is it?" I asked, growing curious and a bit worried. "We can talk about it now, Father."

"Later. Don't worry! It's nothing." He said quickly, leaving my room.

"Yea, right. Nothing always means something."

* * *

"How do all of these people know you, Father?" I asked, taking another sip of my ale. "This is a rough crowd and yet you seem to know everyone. It's like you have another life you've been hiding from me." I laughed. But my father didn't join in as I thought he would. "What's wrong? Why are you so serious all of a sudden? We're supposed to be celebrating my lack of interest in men." I nudged him with my elbow, trying to get a response. Nothing. I sighed. "I'm guessing this 'talk' isn't going to be very pleasant."

"You're right. Selesta Rose, go sit down over there." He sighed, oddly formal, as he slapped the necessary coins on the bar.

"Yes sir." I joked. "Why so formal, Mr. Merrigue?"

"I just...we do need to talk about some things and I don't think you're going to be very happy with me." We sat down in a corner seat at the back of the tavern. He took a deep breath an started talking again. "When you were born, your mother and I wanted to give you a name that fit with our own lives. We knew you were special and we wanted a name to go with that."

"I know. You chose Selesta from the color celeste...like the ocean, since you met and fell in love on the sea. I've heard the story a million times." I shrugged, wondering where he was going with this.

"Right, well..." He took a shaky breath.

"Father, just tell me. What on earth is such a big deal that you're acting like this? Just tell me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." I hid my shaking hands in my lap and fought the urge to get up and walk around. He was scaring me with all this hesitation.

"Selesta...your mother wasn't the well-behaved Vicar's daughter that she used to tell you about. She was restless and wild...like you." He paused to smile slightly. "When she was your age, she ran away from home. She used to say it was stuffy and inhibiting with her parents. She stowed away on a ship and I later met her in an undesirable circumstance. I...am not a merchant sailor, Selesta." He looked deep into my eyes, imploring me to figure it out so that he wouldn't have to say it.

"I don't understa..." And then it hit me. I froze as my blood went cold. "But then...you must...but you can't be a..." My tongue stuck on the word. _A pirate? My own father? It can't be! _"All these years and you never saw fit to tell your own daughter?" My voice cracked with emotion.

"I never knew how to tell you. Your mother knew, but wanted to tell you when you were older. And when she died I...I didn't know how to tell you that I was..." His voice trailed off.

"Just telling me at all would suffice! I've grown up believing that my father is a just and good man! And now I learn that he's a dirty, lying _pirate_!" I stood up from the table, my voice growing louder and louder as I spoke. I could tell that people were starting to stare, but I didn't care. I was beyond propriety. "I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"What was I supposed to do?" My father's voice grew louder. "I wanted to protect you! I never wanted my daughter to get caught up in this mess like my wife had to! But now I know you can handle it and I..." I cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't care!" I yelled, angrier than I'd ever been before. My fight with John-Paul seemed like a friendly game of chess now. "You should have told me the truth a long time ago!" The entire Tavern was quiet, all eyes on us. I spun and glared at them. "Get back to your own damn business!" I screamed.

"Just calm down." My father said, sitting down and trying to gather control of his own temper. "You've got to try to see my point of view."

"I don't have to do anything for liars." I hissed, walking in circles by my chair. "After all, you know the saying: You can trust a thief, but never a liar. But in my case, you're both." I drained the last of my ale and slammed the glass back onto the table. "Anything else you'd like to tell me, Father? Do I have a secret brother somewhere? Are you even my father?"

"Stop it. We're not done talking yet." He said, angrily. "I can understand why you're disappointed in me, but that does not mean you can talk to your father that way. You'll show me respect." I stared at him in stoney silence. "Fine." He snapped. "Don't talk, just listen. The Captain of the Wicked Wench says that we're sailing to the Caribbean to find new waters. I am not leaving you alone for that long and I'm not leaving the ship, either. You're coming with me." My jaw dropped.

"Like hell I am!" I spat, running from the table. I heard him calling after me, but I wouldn't stop. I ran as far as I could, no sense of direction or distance. I was numb. _This is too much! I can't handle all of this!_ It wasn't until I'd reached the ocean shore that I realized how far I had gotten. I stood there for just a moment, staring at the reflection of the moon and stars on the water, thinking over everything that had happened today.

And then I lost it. I began yelling at the sea and how it ruined my life. I screamed obscenities and nonsense. I splashed through the waves, kicking around like a madwoman while tears coursed down my cheeks. I cursed my father and I even yelled at my mother in heaven. There was no reasoning behind my actions, but I did it anyway. I was lost in the anger.

* * *

Hours later, I sat on the beach, dripping wet, and once again in control of my actions. I shivered in my wet clothes as the wind began to pick up along the shore. I saw nothing but the crushing blackness within my own mind. I heard a few sets of footsteps behind me, but I didn't have to turn to see who it was. I didn't want to.

"Selesta..." My father began, trying once again to talk with me. No. Never again. We would never talk the same way again.

"No. I just can't go aboard a pirate ship. I can't. I won't."


	2. A Pirate Makes Sense?

**Just a few quick notes about this chapter. Her father may seem a bit...mean, but remember the times. He's being extremely nice, actually. A normal father during this time period would beat his daughter for the way she spoke to him and for disobeying him. And I think in the other story Selesta's mother's name was Anya? Well, I changed it. Haha. Also, even though Selesta has never been on a ship, her father was still a "merchant sailor." She would know the terminology from listening to his stories.  
**

**Also, thanks again for reading! It's been so nostalgic to write this again. I love it. Rum and cookies to reviewers! I really enjoy knowing what people think of my work, good or bad.**

* * *

"I won't go." I said, my voice quiet and even. My emotions, my yelling, my cursing, and my defiance were gone. I'd made up my mind and nothing could sway me. "All my life, I was told that pirates were ruthless, evil people and that I should stay away from them. Now I've discovered that the same person who told me that information is a pirate himself. I will not go willingly with a ruthless, evil person who lied to me for seventeen years."

"Selesta Rose Merrigue." My walked behind me and pulled me to my feet. It felt strange to stand; my head spun and my legs shook. _Am I going to faint? I've never fainted before._ "You will walk with me back to the house and you will pack your things. We're leaving on the mornings tide. There will be no more discussion about this."

"No."

"You will not disobey me!" My father grabbed my arm and pulled me back in the direction of the house. I could see a group of other men had come with him to find me. Were they part of the same crew? _Are they pirates, too? _We walked back to the house as I stumbled the whole way. My head spun; nothing was making sense. _Why me?_ "Get upstairs and pack a bag with the things you'll need. A couple changes of clothes and whatever girls need on a daily basis. Be quick." He looked down at me and his expression changed to pity. "Selesta, I am sorry..." He reached out toward me, but I turned and walked away. I felt dead, going through the motions of living. _Step. Step. Step. Breath. Blink. _I had no tears left to cry.

So I did as told. Would it even be worth it to fight anymore? My life was over no matter what i did. I tossed some clothing into an old bag of mine, a hairbrush, soap, old shoes, my money. Looking around the room, I had to fight the urge to pack everything I saw. My collection of books, my dance shoes from the classes I took each week, my childhood blanket. My life was never going to be the same and I hated the thought of so much disruption. _Why me?_ I asked, over and over. _What have I done to deserve this?_ Sighing, I swung my bag across my back and walked out of my room. Who knew if I'd ever see it again.

I followed him out of the house in silence. I didn't know what else to do. The other pirates were outside, waiting for us. It made me nervous that they followed us everywhere. Where they there to make sure we didn't leave? That I didn't bad-mouth the pirate life?

My father noticed me staring at them apprehensively and shook his head. "They're here as friends to me, Selesta. Don't look so scared." It did not reassure me. Still, he beckoned them closer. "This is Bootstrap, my closest mate." The man named Bootstrap smiled and nodded his head at the introduction. I gave no signs of noticing. "This is Fletcher and Grint." The other two men did the same. _Why are they acting like I want to be here? Don't they get it? _I grimaced. _I couldn't care less who they are. _"Once we get aboard I'll introduce you to Captain Teague, his first mate Barbossa, and Lola."

"Lola?" I asked, surprised to hear another woman's name. _A woman on a pirate ship?_

"Yes. You'll be sharing her cabin." My father said, sounding surprised and grateful that I'd finally spoken. "The men sleep in hammocks below deck. I trust the crew, but you're not sleeping in the same room with them. Lola offered to share her cabin. Be grateful to her." I looked away. There were so many things wrong with that sentence. _He trusts a bunch of bawdy men? I'm supposed to be grateful to some woman pirate? This is just unbelievable. _I could see the ship now, docked in an abandoned area. _Bloody pirates.  
_

"The Captain's son is coming on this voyage, you know." Bootstrap said, looking at me. "I bet you two will become good friends." I took my eyes off the ship to glare at him. _Why would I become friends with the captain's son?_

"Jack's coming?" My father asked, his eyebrows raised. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." He chuckled looking over at me.

"Am I missing something?" I snapped, annoyance plain in my voice. _Don't talk about me like I'm not here!_

"Jack is just about your age." My father said. "No one can help but to like him. He's quite a character." The men all laughed, but I shook with anger. _Just because you all like him doesn't mean I will. All the blokes my age are full of themselves and immature, thinking only of sex. _I scowled. We were on the dock now, surrounded by men loading the ship. I could see 'The Wicked Wench' painted across the ship's stern. Other than that, it looked like an ordinary, clean ship. It only annoyed me more; pirates were supposed to be unkempt and disorganized, weren't they?

"Teague finally made him an official member of the crew. He's coming on every voyage now." Grint added. Or was it Fletcher? _Oh, I really don't care. _"You'll have to keep an eye on him, Campbell." He joked. "He might have your daughter falling in love with him during the voyage like your own dear Elizabeth." The cheek of the man! _You dare compare this stupid Jack and I to my father and mother? You don't even know me!  
_

"Like I would ever fall in love with a dirty, thieving pirate." I spat, stomping up the gangway. I could sense all eyes on me, and I ignored them completely. They could know how much I hated all of them for all I care. Suddenly a hand reached out to grab me, jerking me around._  
_

"Your father and I have worked together a long time, Miss Selesta." A tall man with long dreadlocks stood over me. His voice was low and gruff. I shrank back, terrified at the sight of him. He was exactly how I'd imagined pirates looking. "I'm doing your father a big favor, missy, and I don't have to be doing it. You'll show respect to everyone on my ship or I'll put you back on land and your father along with you without hesitation, got it? You'll be grateful that I allowed you to come." He finished his speech with a smile. I was stunned. He didn't say anything meanly, but his words were plainly full of threats. _What the hell?_

"Uhh...ye...yes, sir." I mumbled, unable to look away from him.

"Now then, that's out of the way and there's no reason to be scared or resentful anymore. I have your word." He held out his hand. "Captain Teague." I hesitantly reached out to grab it.

"Selesta Merrigue." I stated, though he clearly already knew who I was. I heard steps behind me and turned to see my father. I was so confused by what was happened that I was almost glad to see him. I had thought that pirates were menacing...and he was, but he also seemed...nice?

"I'm sorry about this, Captain. She's just a bit confused with all this happening at once." My father placed a hand on my shoulder as he explained away my behavior.

"I understand." He said, smiling in amusement. It was infuriating that everyone seemed to be amused by me. _Don't they get it? I'm forced to be here! I hate all of them! _I pulled my shoulder out of his hand and stalked off as if to look at the ocean. "She looks just like Elizabeth, you know."

"You knew my mother?" I stopped and spun around to glare at the Captain. Screw the agreement to be nice. I knew that my mother knew, but she came to meet these people? And she never told me?

"Aye. She was a lovely lady. Even she grew to accept our lifestyles, Miss Merrigue." Teague pointedly looked down at me, seeming to tell me that I should give up and be friendly. Never. He seemed to sense my resolve and turned back to my father. "Lola's around somewhere. You'll want to leave Selesta with her and join in the work."

"Aye, sir." My father nodded. "Come on." He said to me, walking toward the quarterdeck. I crossed my arms and followed him up the short staircase. At the fantail, a dark-skinned woman stood, cleaning and sharpening a short blade. She looked up as we walked toward her and smiled. I was shocked; she was absolutely beautiful. Yet another change from what was expected.

"Lola, this is my surly, anti-piracy daughter Selesta. Good luck with her, I've got to get to work. Captain's orders." He smirked and turned toward me. "Be nice." And with that, he left me, walking back to the dock.

"Anti-piracy?" Lola asked, looking amused. She tucked the blade into a sheath on her belt and I looked her over. She was a few years older than me, a bit shorter than me, and dressed in pants with all sort of weapons sticking out from her belt. Her hair was pulled back in a long braid, and she seemed perfectly comfortable surrounded by nothing but men. I didn't know what to think of her.

"Umm...yea." I snapped out of my thoughts and back into the conversation. "I don't agree with it." I crossed my arms again as she started looking me over.

"Really?" She smiled, looking back at my face. "Because I sense that you're a bit anti-conformist yourself. You're certainly not wearing a petticoat or undershirt under that dress." She pointed toward my outfit. "It's also a bit short by most societal standards." She raised an eyebrow. "Are those ankles I see?"

"It's stupid. I wear what I want." I stated, wondering where she was going with this.

"Exactly." She said, taking a step closer to me. She seemed thrilled that I was playing along with her game. "Why do you think I became a pirate?" She turned and walked toward the helm, looking over the ship. I followed her closely, somehow feeling attached to her. _You're not supposed to make friends, Selesta._ I chastised myself mentally, and took a step back.

"I don't know."

"I hated society's rules." She shrugged. "I didn't think it was important to wear petticoats or undershirts. I didn't want to sit through tea parties and gossip about the latest scandal. I didn't want to court someone just for possible stability in later life." I listened closely. It's like she was talking about me. "I wanted to live. And I wanted to be me...not an accepted lady of society." She looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw me hanging on her every word. Damn it, she was getting to me. "And I think you'll find that you're the same way." I said nothing about her speech, but merely walked to stand next to her.

"Thank you for sharing your room with me." I said, remembering my father's words.

"I know what it's like to be surrounded by men. I think I'll like having a woman for company for once." She sounded genuine. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a friend aboard after all. I sighed and looked up at the sails above me and out at the ocean. I just didn't want to be here. All of the day's events crashed down on me again...John-Paul, my lying father, and being forced aboard a pirate ship, of all things. It was so much to handle. I once again grew weak. _Don't you dare faint! _I told myself. _Not here. Not now._

"You ok?" Lola walked over and lightly shook me back to reality. "You can't focus on the negative, Selesta. Come on. I'll show you our room." She put an arm around me and led be back to the main deck. We weaved through the bustling activity on deck, Lola leading as she pulled me along behind her. She walked back toward the quarterdeck and stepped down into a hatch on the floor. I look down into it, unable to see anything. "Come-on, wuss." She laughed and I quickly stepped down, too. _I am not a wuss._ I frowned. "I know you can't see. Give me your hand. I know the way." I heard her voice a few steps ahead of me. "There are no lights lit tonight where anyone outside could see. We can't risk the authorities seeing us, after all." She laughed. "You'll be able to see right in here." She pulled me a few feet ahead and opened a door. A few oil lamps were lit, showing huge room below decks with tons of hammocks swaying from the ceiling.

"This is where the crew sleeps?" I asked, looking around. There were pictures and letters tacked all over the walls. Some wanted posters, too, of men I'd seen just minutes ago on deck.

"Yea. Unfortunately we have to pass through this messy place to get to our cabin." She pulled me toward the opposite wall where a small door stood closed. Reaching down her shirt, she pulled out a chain with a key. "I always keep it locked. I'll give you the spare." She said as she unlocked the door. I slowly walked inside, shocked by how small it was. Two beds were crammed inside with a small chest between them. A mirror hung on the wall with a small wash basin underneath. There was one oil lamp, too. But that was it.

"It's a bit smaller than I imagined. You're sure you don't mind sharing?" I asked, sitting down on one of the beds. She walked in and lit the lamp.

"I'm sure. We'll only be in here at night to sleep, anyway." I finally took my bag off my shoulder and looked around the room for a place to put it.

"Mind if I put this in the trunk?" I asked.

"Oh, sure. It'll fit easily." She quickly opened it and moved all of her things to one side to make room. I didn't bother to unpack; I just put my bag in it. "Oh, and before I forget..." She pulled out another chain, key dangling from the end. "Your key."

"Thanks." I mumbled, putting it around my neck. I stifled a yawn, as I sat back down on the bed.

"You should get some sleep." She said, noticing my poor attempts at being awake. "We're leaving first thing in the morning and you'll want to be asleep for that. You'll probably be sea sick for the first few days." We turned toward the door as we heard talking outside. "The men are coming back in. We must be all loaded up for the trip." She stood up and walked toward the door. "Good-night, boys!" She said, closing the door and locking it tightly. "Sleep. I'm sure it's been a long day."

I merely nodded and undressed, no longer wanting to talk. I was mentally and emotionally exhausted; too much had happened to me today. I curled up under the covers, and prayed for a dreamless night as a few tears leaked once again out of my eyes. This had to be the worst day that anyone had ever lived through.


	3. Johnnycake and Jack Sparrow

I awoke the next morning with a groan and immediately wished I was still asleep. I could feel the motion of the ship rising and falling with the waves and all the juices in my stomach along with it. I looked desperately around the room for something I could use. _A bucket! Thank God!_ I grabbed it it right in time as I lost everything in my stomach. _On top of everything else, now I have seasickness? _I looked down at the bucket and fought the urge to be sick again.

I climbed back into my bed and curled up under the covers, my bucket right next to me on the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to fall back asleep. I'd never felt so sick before in my life.

"Good morning, sunshine." The door to the cabin swung open. "How do you feel?" I could hear Lola's voice, but didn't dare move to look at her. She was infuriatingly happy. She should be feeling terrible from the ship's unnatural motion, too.

"I feel like crap." I mumbled. "How long does this last?" I heard her walking around the room and then stopping next to my bed.

"I see you made use of my bucket." I imagined her holding her nose. The smell was rather revolting. Good. It's what she deserved for bringing her stupid cheeriness in the room. "I thought you'd need it." I felt her sitting down by my feet and she patted my leg comfortingly. "It'll be over soon. For some people it takes a few days, for others less."

I only groaned in response. I felt terrible; there was no way I'd ever recover from this. It just didn't seem possible. My stomach gurgled, agreeing with me.

"Listen, get some more rest and you'll feel better, I promise. Get up and walk around when you recover some of your strength or it'll last even longer." I nodded into my pillow. I don't know if she saw it or not, but talking just wasn't possible at the moment. I felt her stand up from my bed and I heard her walking toward the door. It closed and softly clicked; I was alone once again.

I couldn't yet decide whether I was lonely or glad to be able to mope by myself. Then another wave of sickness came over me and all my thoughts were on other things.

_Please go to sleep! _I begged myself. _This is the worst feeling in the world! _

* * *

_How long have I been out?_

I turned over to lay on my back and tested myself. I didn't feel sick, so I slowly sat up. My head spun with colors and I felt extremely dizzy as the blood rushed out of my head. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what all had happened. I almost wanted to cry again, just thinking about where I was, but I pushed the emotions away. I couldn't afford to be weak on a pirate ship. I know Lola came back to the room a few times, and I think I remember seeing my father. There was another face...it seemed familiar somehow, but I couldn't place my finger on it. My head was swimming and I just couldn't remember much.

My stomach began to growl as the dizzy spell passed. _Where is the galley on this ship?_ I carefully placed my feet on the floor and I stood up, only to fall right back down onto my bed. _Get your sea-legs and get back your strength! _I yelled at my body. Why couldn't it just cooperate? I pushed my body back up and braced myself against the door. _This shouldn't be so difficult!_

I opened the door and peaked my head out. I could see that some of the hammocks were occupied and others empty._ What time is it?_ I wondered, looking around for some sign. Below decks, there was nothing, though, so I took a deep breath and resolved to leave the room. Being as silent as possible to avoid being noticed, I slipped out and shut the door behind me, locking it. Then, I walked (or stumbled really) through the room, avoiding all eye-contact with the men. I would not be making any friends more friends on this voyage. Lola was one thing since I lived in the same room; however, I couldn't risk talking to them. These men are pirates! Who knows what they'd do to me given the chance.

I hurried out of the room as I tried desperately to remember how I had gotten there with Lola the first time. I was completely lost! _Did we turn left or right? Or go straight? How big is the bloody ship anyway? _I heard voices coming from the left and I followed where they came from. I think this leads to the main deck. Sighing at the the thought I entered my dark mindset again. _I can't believe my father thought this would be a good idea! I just don't belong here! _Searching for the main deck on a pirate ship was never something I hoped to do in life. I turned the corner and paused at the sight.

Though it wasn't the main deck as I'd hoped, it certainly was the next best thing: the galley. I looked around desperately for either Lola or my father. Just a familiar face, no matter how infuriated I was with him, would have been fantastic. But I couldn't see either of them. I was alone in a room full of pirates.

My heart beat faster as I debated whether to stay and eat or to turn and run. After a momentary pause, my growling stomach made the decision for me, though I was not entirely happy about it. Slowly, I walked into the room toward the source of the smell. I could see that people were watching to see what I'd do and suddenly it hit me. I was not going to be a terrified little girl about this. There was nothing I could do about the situation thanks to my bloody stupid father, and I would not be made to look like an easy target.

Head up, shoulders back, face proud, I walked confidently toward the food. Sure, I was scared out of my wits and my hands were still shaking, but I was determined not to let it show.

"What's there to eat?" I asked as I reached the stove area. An old, weathered man stood behind a large pot of goop, slowly stirring it. It looked quite disgusting; I really hoped there were other options. He put down his ladle and slowly walked over to where I stood.

"It's breakfast time, so's the crew gets burgoo. But fer you this mornin', johnnycake an' tea. It'll be easier on yer stomach." He nodded politely. "I do's hope yer over yer seasick'is. Welcome ter the Wicked Wench."

I was stunned. He just sounded like a nice old man. Was it a trick? Was the food poisoned? One look at the food and a waft of the smell resolved my questions. I was starving, and I was going to eat it.

"Thank you." I finally responded, taking the plate from his hands. "And how long have we been sailing?" I pushed my luck, wanting to know how long I'd been sick.

"Two days at sea." He smiled, showing a mouthful of gums. He was missing almost all of his teeth. "Yer lucky. Me first time at sea, I was sick fer four days." He turned around and walked back toward his burgoo goop pot. Taking a deep breath, I turned around to find a seat. My confidence faded as I stared at them, and I suddenly felt two feet tall. I almost wanted to go jump and hide in the pot of burgoo. Chest heaving, I hurried toward an empty space and sat down. Using my fingers to comb my hair over my face, I felt more secure knowing that I couldn't see them, nor them me. I could pretend that they weren't actually around; I was still at home. My home was just moving and suddenly hard for me to walk in. Right.

I took a sip of the tea, and, disappointed, but it back down. I was not at home. I was on a pirate ship, and tea was horrid on a pirate ship. It was watery and bitter. The johhnycake wasn't much better. It filled me up but was dry and tasteless. I sighed and picked up the cup, swirling the tea around in circles. I could see the dregs of the tea leaf swirling, too. _Gross._

"I hate this bloody place and every bloody thing on it." I mumbled, as I took another sip of the disappointing tea.

"Well, that's not very nice." My head snapped up to see a young man sitting across from me, a smirk on his face. He had long dark hair with some beads braided into it. A thin goatee struggled on his chin, and his eyes were lightly outlined in kohl. He looked almost exactly like the Captain. _So this must be the infamous Jack._ I thought, a grimace coming to my face. From the look on his face, he'd never once been rejected by a woman. _Well guess what, Jack..._

"Jack, I presume." I said, with as much contempt as I could manage. Who was he to help himself to my table? I'd show him just how _nice_ I could be.

"Aye." He smiled, showing one golden tooth. He ignored my blatant disdain and held out his hand. "Jack Sparrow." I smirked at his outstretched hand and stood up, gathering my cup and plate.

"Selesta Merrigue." I said, turning and walking away. I could hear him laughing behind me.

"During introductions, most people would take the hand and shake it." I hid my smile as he followed me to the bin. As much as I was trying to hate him, he was amusing. "It's just a suggestion, though, really."

"I didn't know that pirates adhered to common social norms. I was under the impression that you people liked being rude and unconventional." I stifled a laugh as his eyebrows shot up. He must have thought me incapable of banter. Placing my cup and plate in the bin and leaving him behind, I turned and walked out of the galley. I felt on top of the world! Outside the door, though, my happiness started to fade. Not only was I once again unsure of where I was, I'm almost positive I was just flirting with a pirate.

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_


	4. Show Me Your Kingdom

"I know you're lost."

I must have jumped five feet in the air. I hadn't even heard him walk up behind me. He laughed as I caught my breath and attempted to slow my heart rate.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people." I snapped, mostly upset that he was right. I had no idea where I was and I needed to...well, _go_. And I was _not_ going to ask him where I could find a place to do that. Where was Lola when I needed her?

"I'm a pirate." He shrugged, a laughing glint in his eye. "We like being rude and unconventional, remember?" I rolled my eyes and attampted to turn left, back toward the room. I think. The privy would be in that direction, right? My land-legs did not want to cooperate and I promptly tripped over my own feet. A pair of arms grabbed me around the waist right before my face smacked against the floor.

"Where are you trying to go? I can lead you there." His arms did not let me go, but held on to me as he spoke. I looked into his eyes and suddenly wanted desperately to be around him. No one had ever looked at me like that. _Maybe I could just...no! He's a pirate! You cannot behave like this._

"I don't need your help." I said, pulling somewhat reluctantly out of his arms.

"Clearly. You were going to catch yourself, were you?" He said, sounded exasperated. Was he upset that I wouldn't play along with his game? Good. He should face disappointment in life, too. My temper shortened as I tried to walk around him. He wouldn't let me pass.

"Look, I know your type, alright?" I snapped, trying to side-step around him. He moved into my way yet again. I threw my hands up in frustration. "You think the world of yourself. You think that you can have anything you want if you just flash a smile and say some nice words."

"I don't know what kind of people you've been around, love, but that's not me at all." His face twisted in confusion. I almost felt sorry for insulting him, but I just couldn't believe that he would be telling the truth. It had to be an act. "Clearly I can see your type, though."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea. Bitter and hostile."

"I am not bitter and hostile!"

"No? Then I apologize. It hurts when people make assumptions, doesn't it?" He took a step closer and looked down at me, straight into my eyes. "How do you think that you know me when we've only spoken for about ten minutes? That's not fair, love. If you weren't so against talking to me you'd see that I'm just trying to be friendly. You're the first person my age that I've been around for months." I took a step back, breaking eye contact. Who was this guy to think he could act like this?

"I'm sorry, Jack. But I don't need friends."

"Everyone needs friends."

"No. What I need is to get off this bloody ship! I don't belong here and everyone knows it!"

"You're so terrified to be here! But look around, has anyone tried to hurt you in any way? Stop thinking about what you may have heard. We're not going to kill you, you know. We're pirates, not psychos." I looked down at my feet, entirely conflicted. I'd sworn that I wouldn't even talk to these people let alone be friendly. But why? It didn't mean I had to condone their lifestyle or even take part in it. Maybe if I were to give Jack a chance, he could prove me wrong about himself and pirates.

"I guess you're right." I shuddered, still terrified. Was I making the right choice, or should I go run and hide in my cabin until we reached dry land?

"I know I am." He smiled down at me and I felt a bit more reassured. _Maybe a smile and some nice words really were able to get him anything he wanted._ "So we're going to start over, savvy? Stay here." He winked, turned around, and walked away. _What in the world? _Just moments later I saw him walking back toward me with a grin plastered over his face. He opened his eye widely and pretended to be shocked as he saw me. He was either a terrible actor or was really hamming it up on purpose.

"Jack Sparrow, I presume." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Aye! Jack Sparrow!" He held out his hand and this time I took it.

"Selesta Merrigue. Pleasure to meet you." I mock curtsied. I had to admit that this was hilariously fun.

"You, too, love. You, too." He pulled me up out of my curtsey and started to lead me toward the right. "And as your new best friend, I will have the honor of showing you around the decks." I stopped.

"Actually." I could feel my face turning red. "Could you umm...show me where the privy is?"

"Why are you embarrassed about asking that?" He raised his eyes brows. "Everyone does it. Right this way." He turned around and walked all the way down the corridor, stopping outside a doorway at the very end. I started to walk in, but he put his arm out, stopping me.

"What?"

"Let me check to see if it's empty first." I stood outside waiting and moments later, he emerged. "All clear. I'll keep watch for you." I eyed the doorway suspiciously. There was no door.

"You swear you won't look?"

"On pain of death." He turned around and shut his eyes, as if proving he wouldn't. I had no other choice, so I hurried inside. It was clearly designed for men. I had to look around for a place to sit to do my business. Finally I saw it against the wall. Crude holes were cut into a plank of wood, which was directly over the open ocean. _Well, when you've got to go..._

I kept my eyes at the doorway, but Jack kept to his word. I never saw him turn around and for that I was thankful.

"Thank you." I mumbled. "So to the deck then?" I started to walk back toward where we'd come from, but he stopped me. Again.

"Wait. I've got to grab something first." He beckoned me to follow him. Turning the corner, we ended up in the hammock room. _What's he doing?_ He walked over to the corner and started rummaging through one of the bags. "Come here." He turned around, something in his hand. "Put these on." He then shoved a wad of fabric into my hands.

"What is this?" I asked, confused. Why was he giving me his clothing?

"Obviously it's a shirt and a pair of pants." He said, smirking. "You don't need to be walking around in a dress. It'll get caught on something and get in the way, trust me."

"You seem very knowledgeable in the ways of wearing dresses, Jack. Had much experience with it, have you?"

"Just do it, love." I looked reluctantly at the clothes, wrinkling my nose. I really didn't want to wear some pirate's random clothing. "I promise they're clean. They're too small for me; I don't wear them anymore." He seemed to read my mind. "It's more comfortable, too."

"Alright." I shrugged. _It's not like I'm in the middle of London or anything. _I hurried over toward the little cabin that Lola and I shared and closed the door behind me. Grabbing one of my own undershirts, I pulled off my dress, put on the undershirt, and took a closer look at his clothes. They certainly looked clean, though a bit old. I put on the shirt and smiled a bit; it was loose and very comfortable. I had never actually worn pants before, but I pulled them on. Surprisingly, they were comfortable, too. A little big, but I could tie them at the waist. I felt really weird with my legs fully exposed, but I could definitely get used to it. I looked into the mirror and was shocked. With Jack's clothes, I looked like a pirate. It was almost..._exciting?_

"How do I look?" I asked, walking out of my room and locking the door. To my surprise he genuinely smiled.

"Well, it really should be a dress or nothing, but..." I sighed. He had to ruin that genuine smile with a crude comment. _Men._

"We're not close enough for that, Jack. Don't push it." He held up his hands in apology.

"Sorry." He turned around and walked toward the door. "You look...great." _What's his problem?_

"Thanks for the clothes, I guess." I rolled my eyes and followed him. _Was he upset that I didn't think his joke was funny?_ I shook my head. He'd have to get over it. I still wasn't happy about where I was or what I was doing; he was not going to make it worse by throwing in crude jokes about me.

"Not a problem. Now you're properly outfitted for the main deck." He paused in the middle of the hallway. "And you're going to lead us there."

"Jack, I have no idea where to go." I squinted in the dark. I could hardly see a thing.

"And here I thought you were taking control of your situation and becoming independent." He reached over and grabbed my hand. As much as I wanted to sneer and give him a witty reply, I was rendered speechless by the spark I felt. And I wanted to kill myself for it. "Come on." He pulled me down the hallway, interpreting my silence as agreement to what he said. I could see sunlight at the end of the corridor; we headed straight for it and climbed up the ladder.

"Wow." I breathed, looking around. The deck was bustling with action. People were hanging from the spars, working on the sails. Others were on deck, cleaning, fixing random parts...it seemed like everyone had something to do and the outcome was incredible. The sails were beautiful and white, puffing out over the deck. Everything seemed to gleam. Again I couldn't help but wonder where all of the dirty pirate ship stories had come from. _The Wicked Wench_ was spotless.

"You like what you see?" Jack's voice snapped me back to reality. He was still holding my hand. I quickly pulled it out of his grasp.

"Not entirely." I huffed, pushing the awed emotions out of mind. "It's still a pirate ship, and I'm still on it."

"Well, would you like me to show you around the decks of the terrifying pirate ship?" He smirked, making light of how he knew I felt. Of what little I knew so far of Jack Sparrow, though, I knew he meant it in fun.

"Sure. Show me your kingdom, Jack."

* * *

**Don't forget about the review button down here! Please let me know your thoughts on the story! I love feedback!**


	5. Salty Blood

"I'm not climbing up there and there's no way in hell you can make me."

A week had passed since my first day waking up healthy on _T__he Wicked Wench_. Since then, I'd fallen into the routine of the ship. Wake up early, get breakfast in the Galley (I no longer received special treatment. And I was right; burgoo is some nasty stuff), meet up with Jack for furthering my "education" about the sea and ship, decline his offer to climb into the crows nest and share his watch, spend time with Lola during her time off, avoid my father, and try to make the best of this terrible situation. As much as I couldn't believe it (and didn't want to), I was starting to enjoy life on the ship.

I had no specific duties, so I spent my time doing whatever I pleased. The endless view of sky and sea, though at first daunting, now looked as if they were beckoning to be explored. The air was fresh and clean, the crew no longer gaped at me, and I was feeling comfortable. I was almost happy.

All comfort ended for me whenever I looked aloft, however. The masts went up for ages; I couldn't imagine climbing to the top like Jack did everyday during the midwatch.

"Look, it's my turn to be on watch up here. For four hours, savvy?" He pleaded with his eyes. "It's really boring to be alone."

"I don't care!" I shook my head and smiled. "It's way too high and I'm not doing it. Besides, I don't have to follow you around all day like a puppy. I'll find Lola, she has the opposite watch from you."

He rolled his eyes and pulled himself up into the ratlines. He was astonishingly fast, and I watched him until he disappeared near the top of the mast. He had turned out to be very different than I expected. Each day, he took his time off to answer any questions I had about the ship or what they were doing. I knew the basics from my father, but Jack took it as a personal goal to teach me everything he knew. And he knew _a lot_.

Lola had decided that Jack and I were meant for each other. She claimed that the amount of time we spent together was absurd and was obvious proof of our eminent love for each other. I could agree that we spent quite a lot of time together, but we were just friends. Really.

I walked down toward the galley in search of Lola. She was always in the galley right after her watch, so I grabbed a cup of tea and sat down next to her. I still wasn't fond of the overly watery, leafy tea, but it was good enough.

"So what did Professor Jack teach you today?" She joked, wiping her hands on an old towel. Most of the crew had spent the day re-tarring the ratlines on the foremast. It was hot work, and I was glad to keep away from it.

"Using sun-lines for longitude." I took a sip of tea. "I was absolute rubbish at it, but I know the basics now anyway."

"I tried to learn that once and gave up." She grinned. "I figure I'll just do whatever the Captain says and we'll end up where we're going eventually."

"Speaking of which, where _are_ we going? I didn't realize where we were until today. Why are we keeping so close to the mainland if we're headed to the Caribbean?" I asked.

"We're going to make a quick stop in the Mediterranean first. See some sights, pick up some extra supplies." She picked up her own cup and swirled it around. "There are a couple ports there that we'll be welcome at. You've never been outside of England, have you?"

"No, I haven't." I said, thinking about the exotic ports places I'd soon be seeing. "What's it like?"

"It's different everywhere." She shrugged. "But I think you'll enjoy seeing new places."

"Maybe." I said, turning my back to the door. My father had just walked in.

"You shouldn't avoid him like this." Lola rolled her eyes. "It's not right." I just shook my head.

"No. What isn't right is that he lied to me and brought me here. You've known me long enough- I don't belong on a pirate ship!" I crossed my arms, expecting her to agree with me.

"I think you do."

"_What?_" My mouth dropped in astonishment. _How could she say that?_ "I am not a pirate!"

"I think if you would stop listening to the stories you've heard and tried a little harder to examine your own life, you'd realize that you would love all this." She gestured around the room. "You hate everything about proper society." I opened my mouth to protest, but she stopped me. "Don't try to deny it."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can condone _this_. I don't have to choose between proper society or piracy; It's not an ultimatum."

"Just try giving it more of a chance than you have. You're still acting like a frail little girl half the time. I know you're not. You're just like I was at your age. You yearn for adventure." She turned to look at my father across the room. "You have salt running through your veins and I know someday you'll embrace it when you give it a chance."

I looked down into my cup and thought over her words. Most were true. When I was a little girl, I never played with dolls or went to tea parties. I played pirate with the boys. We would pretend to go on grand adventures and find boatloads of treasure. We climbed trees, pretending they were masts. We ran around the docks every day. I couldn't tell you the number of times I came home with tears in my stockings and dresses. For years they accepted me; but when I started to take the shape of a woman, they kicked me out of their group. We all grew up. From that point on, I realized my "place." And I never again thought of pirates as swashbuckling heros, but instead as the evil people they truly were. I accepted it as truth. And I couldn't bring myself to even entertain the idea of piracy in my mind anymore.

"I don't think so." I mumbled, unsure. It was just wrong.

"Well in either case, you should stop torturing your father." She sighed. "He was doing what he thought was best for you."

"But..."

"Stop." She cut me off. "He's family. He's your father. You know, I haven't seen my family in years and I probably never will again. I miss my baby sister more than anything." She took a sip of tea to calm herself. "And to see you cast your family aside is painful. One day you'll realize it." She paused again. "I just hope you're not too late like I was. I'd do almost anything to see my little sister again."

* * *

"Anything interesting happen on watch?" I asked as Jack stepped down onto the deck. I'd long since abandoned Lola after our talk. I was actually grateful to hear the bell signifying a watch change. I was getting rather lonely just sitting around, but I didn't want to be lectured about the importance of family or how I should be a pirate anymore.

"Never does up there alone." He made a face. "I think I saw some storm clouds to the east, but I doubt anything will come of it."

"That's good. Storms don't sound like fun times for ships."

"Most certainly not." He wiped the sweat off his nose and winced. "I think I got a sunburn. I haven't gotten a sunburn in years." He frowned.

"It's a hot day." I shrugged, walking toward the starboard side of the ship and sitting down on a crate. "Maybe you should buy a hat at the next port."

"Hmm..." He sat down next to me. "That is a good idea." He finally smiled. "I'll get a really big one. All famous pirates have really big hats."

"You'd look ridiculous wearing a really big hat." I laughed. "You can't do that. I'm pretty sure it's a right reserved for the Captain." I looked up toward the helm where Captain Teague stood, his big bicorn hat atop his head.

"Someday." He winked. "My father can't live forever and I'm determined to steal the _Wench_ from him." I smiled and looked back up at Captain Teague. He hadn't really talked to me since the first day aboard, but I hadn't expected him to. He was always busy with the ship. I looked back toward Jack when something struck me as odd.

"Wait...Jack, why does your father go by Teague, but you go by Sparrow?"

"Uh...well it's a long story, luv." His voice dropped an octave and he suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I'll tell you some other time..."

"Oh." I paused unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry if I've touched a sore spot there..." I apologized, placing my hand on his shoulder and feeling very sympathetic about the look on his face. He usually was so cheerful and open. I didn't like seeing this side of Jack; he looked heartbroken.

"No, it's alright." He mumbled, but I could tell that it wasn't.

"If it's any consolation, I like the sound of Jack Sparrow better than Jack Teague. It's more pirate-y." He couldn't resist the urge to laugh.

"Thank-you, luv." I smiled at the nickname he'd given me. I just couldn't bring myself to be bothered by it.

"No problem, Captain Sparrow." I heard a small throaty chuckle and he finally looked at me. I had to resist the urge to scoot closer to him.

"But we need to further your seafaring knowledge!" He jumped up, suddenly energetic and cheerful again. "Come on!"

"To where?"

"To the foretop!" He grinned as the smile slid off my face. "And don't you dare tell me that you won't go! It's half the height of the crow's nest and I swear on my own tattoo that you _will _be climbing up there by next week if I have to knock you out and carry you up there myself._" _

"You have a tattoo?" I raised my eyebrow, ignoring his threats. "What is it?"

"I don't know."He smirked and grabbed my arm. He then proceeded to drag me toward the foremast, kicking the whole way.

"No, Jack!" I finally managed to yank my arm out of his grasp. Sure, the foretop wasn't nearly as high as the crow's nest, but it was still really far up there. "I won't go."

"I'll show you the tattoo and tell you the story."

"I don't care that much."

"Fine. You can sit around by yourself until Lola gets off her watch then." He reached into the ratlines and began to climb.

"Damn it, alright, slow down." I tentatively grabbed ahold of the ratlines. "This had better be a really great story."

* * *

**I just read through the old stories again and realized how naive I was back then. Goodness, I would have laughed at my young, innocent little self. Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Tattoos and Poetry Recitations

"If I fall, I swear I will come back from the dead and personally kill you." I closed my eyes and clung tighter to the ropes as a gust of wind shook me. _I will not throw up, I will not throw up, I will not fall, and I will not throw up. _My mantra was not helping me in the least.

"Oh shut it. We're almost there." I had taken a good five minutes just to get where I was. I'm sure Jack was fed up with my slow process, but I was not going to risk going faster only to end up with a broken neck. There was a big difference between climbing trees and climbing actual masts. I risked a look upward and was surprised to see the edge of the foredeck right ahead. "Climb up through the lubber's hole." Jack said, swinging himself up over the ledge, ignoring the hole.

"Why don't you use it?" I asked, poking up through it and relishing the feeling of solid wood below me. I sat down with my back against the mast focused on his face. If I looked down, I was sure I would pass out.

"It's named the lubber's hole for a reason." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the insinuated insult.

"So this fantastic story then?" I pushed, curious. I had never met anyone my age with a tattoo. Of course, all the men my age that I had met were "proper society."

"That depends. Which do you want to hear about?" He sat down at the edge of the platform, his legs dangling down.

"You have more than one? Well...tell me about all of them!" I stammered, shocked. "I climbed up this bloody mast and I'd better get a lot out of it. How many do you have?" He looked back and smiled at me.

"Three right now." He scooted closer to me and placed his back against the mast, as well.

"Well let me see them." I insisted, trying to forget once again where we were. It was just so high up!

He smirked and then..._then_ he took his shirt off. I'm surprised I didn't audibly gasp, but I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. He was extremely well-muslced. _Don't stare!_ I reminded myself, looking away from his chest and back toward his eyes. I couldn't tell if he'd noticed or not, but I really hoped not. Thankfully he didn't say anything.

"This one I got when I was fourteen." He pointed to his forearm. A bird was flying away from the sunset, over the ocean.

"It's a sparrow."

"Aye." He nodded and turned so that I could see his other bicep. His _enormous_ bicep. I mentally reprimanded myself and looked at the tattoo. A celtic knot wove its way around his arm. _But Jack isn't Irish... _"This one I got when I was thirteen. And the last one..." He started to untie the drawstring on his pants.

"Woah!" I said, placing my hand over his to stop him. "We don't want to get too personal, here."

"Relax." He smirked again and pulled the pants down just far enough to see the tattoo on his hip: a small blue anchor with the words "all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by" twisting around it.

"So the stories then?" I looked away from his as my face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Well, they're all actually in honor of my mother in a way." He said, his voice going deeper. Thankfully he re-tied his pants and pulled his shirt back on. It would certainly have looked bad if anyone saw us like that.

"That's really sweet." I sighed in relief as my face began to correct its shade. "Is she..?"

"Dead? Yes."

"Oh." I stammered, surprised. _I was just going to ask if she was back in England._ "Mine, too. I'm sorry." He paused and leaned his head back against the mast.

"You know...this was a bad idea...I should just..." He stopped and sighed. "We should go back down..." He started to stand up. He looked upset again.

"Jack." I stopped him. "It's ok. I want to hear the story; you can tell me." He said nothing, but sat back down. "Besides, I was promised a story and I'd better get one. I'm not ready to face the ratlines again." I smiled. He lips curved into a slight smile and he nodded.

"Alright." He took a deep breath and pulled one of his knees up to lean on. "My childhood was messed up. Just know that I warned you first."

"Warning noted." I said softly. He looked closely at my face for a moment and then looked away, beginning his story.

"I uhh...I didn't know my father until I was thirteen." He mumbled, looking down at the deck. He looked just as uncomfortable as before. I was starting to feel bad for insisting to hear the story, but I couldn't help but wonder what his childhood must have been like. "Before then, I was raised by my mother, Mairead Roselyn Sparrow. My parents never married and _he_," He jerked his head toward the helm where Captain Teague stood, "wanted nothing to do with me. He'd send us money, but that was it. I'd never met him. That's why my last name is Sparrow."

"I see." I frowned. _Poor Jack..._

"My mum was half Irish, half gypsy. Dark skin and red hair is a strange mix, so she spent most of her life in England as an outcast. She used to tell me stories about Ireland. That's where she loved to be, and she always said we'd move back someday." He sighed. "That's why I have the celtic knot. I got it when I was thirteen after she died."

"Was it your first tattoo?" I asked.

"No, actually. The anchor was my first tattoo." He smiled. "I got it secretly when I was eleven. She almost killed me when she found out."

"Why on earth did you get it then?" I laughed.

"Because of a poem she used to tell me." He carried on with his story. "I would always ask about my father and she would tell me the truth: that he was a pirate and that he sailed constantly. I loved hearing stories about the sea and ships. It's all I ever asked about. She'd say that I was just like him and was sure to end up a pirate, too." He grimaced. "I don't think she liked the idea, but I was born a pirate."

"What was the poem?" I asked, mentally noting to read it sometime.

"I don't know the name." He shrugged. I sighed disappointedly. _Too bad_. "But I do know it by heart."

"Let's hear it then." I smiled, wondering what it could be.

"I must go down to the seas again, to the lonely sea and the sky,  
And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by,  
And the wheel's kick and the wind's song and the white sail's shaking,  
And a grey mist on the sea's face and a grey dawn breaking.

I must go down to the seas again, for the call of the running tide  
Is a wild call and a clear call that may not be denied;  
And all I ask is a windy day with the white clouds flying,  
And the flung spray and the blown spume, and the sea-gulls crying.

I must go down to the seas again, to the vagrant gypsy life,  
To the gull's way and the whale's way where the wind's like a whetted knife;  
And all I ask is a merry yarn from a laughing fellow-rover,  
And quiet sleep and a sweet dream when the long trick's over."

"That's beautiful." I said, amazed. I would never have expected Jack Sparrow to recite poetry.

"That's what my mum would tell me whenever I asked about my father. That the seas were what he needed and that's where he was. So I got the tattoo because even then, I knew that I wanted that life, too."

"So that explains one and two." I pointed toward his tattoos. "But what about the third?"

"Right." He paused. "It was sort of in retaliation. After she died, he came for me. He took me aboard the _Wench_ and I started to get to know him. I resisted and resented him. He'd never been a part of my life before and I didn't need him. I got the tattoo at our first stop in port to remind both of us that I was a Sparrow, not a Teague."

"But now you seem to be on better ground with him."

"Aye, we are. As I spent more time on the Wench, I learned the strength of the call of the sea and I couldn't blame him for it. I still can't forgive him for leaving us completely, but in his own way, he did provide for us. Now we tolerate each other. Besides, I get slightly easier work here as the Captain's son." He winked. I laughed and finally allowed my eyes to wander to the sky. It wasn't so bad up here after all, I guess. Getting back down would be another story, but for now I was content.

"So why the change in heart to tell me the stories?" I asked. "Earlier you seemed so depressed about it."

"I don't know." He looked away from me. "I don't tell the story often. I don't need the sympathy."

"I understand. I still hate you for bringing me up here, but thank you for telling me." I smiled and risked a look down at the deck. _Nope. Not going down yet._

"Now it's your turn." He smiled. "While we're up here, you have to share something, too. I can't have people finding out that I'm going soft without a little something worthy of blackmail, savvy?"

"I don't know if I have anything worthy of blackmail." I laughed. "I don't know. I used to skip school all the time, though, and hide in the local gardens after my mother died. My father never knew whether to laugh or lecture me when the teacher would drag me back to the house by my ear." I smiled sheepishly while Jack roared in laughter. "But that's ok; I don't regret it. Soyez gai tâchent d'être heureux."

"You speak French?" Jack looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Oh...well, they made us learn it when I was actually in class, yes. I speak enough that I'd survive in France. Apparently all the ladies are bilingual these days." I rolled my eyes. I always hated French class.

"So that soyeaaz gai taachant deytray hairu...or whatever it was." He gesticulated wildly as he attempted to repeat my words. "What does that mean?"

"Be cheerful, strive to be happy. It's from a poem." I shrugged. "My mother read it to me as a child and in school they had us recite poetry to prove we were fluent in French. I just translated and memorized it instead." I smiled.

"It's your turn then. Lets hear it: In English. I don't speak froggy." He said. I ran back through the poem in my mind. It had been over a year since I'd last recited it.

"Go placidly amid the noise and haste,  
and remember what peace there may be in silence.

As far as possible without surrender  
be on good terms with all persons.  
Speak your truth quietly and clearly;  
and listen to others,  
even the dull and the ignorant;  
they too have their story.  
Avoid loud and aggressive persons,  
they are vexatious to the spirit.

If you compare yourself with others,  
you may become vain or bitter;  
for always there will be greater and lesser persons than yourself.

Enjoy your achievements as well as your plans.  
Keep interested in your own career, however humble;  
it is a real possession in the changing fortunes of time.  
Exercise caution in your business affairs;  
for the world is full of trickery.  
But let this not blind you to what virtue there is;  
many persons strive for high ideals;  
and everywhere life is full of heroism.

Be yourself.  
Especially, do not feign affection.  
Neither be cynical about love;  
for in the face of all aridity and disenchantment  
it is as perennial as the grass.

Take kindly the counsel of the years,  
gracefully surrendering the things of youth.  
Nurture strength of spirit to shield you in sudden misfortune.  
But do not distress yourself with dark imaginings.  
Many fears are born of fatigue and loneliness.

Beyond a wholesome discipline,  
be gentle with yourself.  
You are a child of the universe,  
no less than the trees and the stars;  
you have a right to be here.  
And whether or not it is clear to you,  
no doubt the universe is unfolding as it should.

Therefore be at peace with God,  
whatever you conceive Him to be,  
and whatever your labors and aspirations,  
in the noisy confusion of life keep peace with your soul.

With all its sham, drudgery, and broken dreams,  
it is still a beautiful world.  
Be cheerful.  
Strive to be happy."

I smiled as I finished my story. Jack had laid down on the deck while I spoke and seemed to be drinking in every word I was saying.

"I like that." He finally said after a few moments. "Write it down for me sometime."

"Aye, aye, sir." I faked a salute. Jack sat up and laughed.

"Well, I got you up here, and now, as an honorary pirate, it's time to get down." He smirked. "This should only you an hour or so this time."

* * *

Ten minutes later I was back on the deck of the _Wicked Wench, _thanking God for not slipping while I thought over what had happened. I now knew about Jack's past and we'd shared some rather personal stories. I hated to admit it, but after only a week, Jack Sparrow was officially the closest friend I'd ever had.

What was the world coming to?

**

* * *

I know the dates and times might be off on some of these poems, but I blame the producers. They were wrong about the poem on Jack's back in the third movie. I feel like that gives me a creative license on times, too. Haha. There's also a bit of a couple shout-outs to one of my favorite books, "Bloody Jack," about one of Jack's tattoos, his mother's name, and schooling, etc. Check it out sometime, it's a fantastic series by L.A. Meyer! (Plus, it's helping me keep in the time period in this story, haha!)**


	7. Pirate Girl's Butterflies

**A big thank-you goes out to my readers! I was very surprised to see so many reviews on the last chapter. It was quite exciting! I'm sorry about taking so long to get it updated, but it was my spring break and I was away from a computer most of the time. Thanks again and don't forget to review! I want to know all your thoughts on the chapter! In this one, we learn how an important part of Jack's appearance came to be. It's a little short, but I felt bad for waiting so long to update, so I wanted to get it out to you guys as soon as possible.**

* * *

"We should be at Cartagena sometime very soon." I heard Lola shuffling under her blanket. I rolled over and barely saw her outline in our dark room. Land had been spotted yesterday and I had been told that we were headed straight to the port. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. I had no idea what to expect.

"What is it like?" I asked, extremely curious. The men were getting extremely excited to be stopping at the port. I'd heard mentions of taverns, gambling, and women. I just wasn't quite sure what to think. Jack wouldn't say much, but he did smile a lot.

"It's very different from anything you'll have seen before. Just be prepared for the unexpected."

"That's what Jack said, too."

"'That's what Jack said', huh?" I could just feel her smirking from across the room. "Are you going ashore with him when we get there?"

"I suppose." I rolled my eyes. "And stop with the insinuations. You make it sound so perverse."

"I would stop if you two weren't so obviously pinning after each other. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" She laughed, but I frowned. _What is she talking about?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Just pay closer attention next time you two are together." She sighed. "He looks at you like you're the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. I'd give anything to see a good guy look at me that way. It doesn't happen often, you know." I tried to think about the time Jack and I had spent together. Sure, we laughed and had a lot of fun, but how did he look at me any differently from anyone else? He didn't...he couldn't. Besides, a pirate? I could hardly become involved with him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You know, they say those who are defensive have something to hide." She paused for a response. I was determined to give her nothing. "But shush. I need to get some sleep; I have the midnight watch tonight."

"Good night, stupid." I snorted. She was incredible sometimes.

"Don't be so mean. Good night, pirate-girl."

I rolled my eyes at her new nickname for me. Lola had decided that since most of the men had taken to using me as a ship's boy of sorts, I was the new pirate-girl of the ship. I fetched needed items, I listened to their stories, and I'd even tried to fix a sail. Once. And I did it wrong. So, no, I was not a pirate and I didn't want to be. Her nickname was ridiculous.

I shook my head and listened to the various sounds of the ship. The creaking boards, the stomping feet overhead. It was unnervingly homey. Everything seemed so normal now and I didn't know what to think of myself because of it. I'd accepted the_ Wicked Wench_ as an alright place to be. I still couldn't embrace the life, though.

I had given more consideration to staying aboard the _Wicked Wench_, however. I loved the fresh air and the feel of the ship beneath my feet. It was an acquired taste, but I'd become accustomed it. Maybe Jack was right; I didn't have to be a pirate to enjoy the adventure.

Determined to keep an open mind about the port, I rolled onto my back and pulled my blanket tighter around me. Sometime tomorrow, I'd experience a pirate's port. Grinning, I thought back to England and all of the people I'd known before. _If only they could see me now..._

* * *

I awoke that morning to the sound of banging on my door and someone yelling through it.

"Get up! Bugger, you could sleep through the apocalypse!"

_What the hell? Who on Earth is trying wake me up at this hour?_

"Go away!" I yelled, shoving my head under my pillow. I didn't care if the ship was on fire as long as I could just get a few more hours of sleep.

"Selesta, get your arse out of bed, we're going to be docking at Cartagena within the hour!" I finally realized who it was.

"Jack? Why are you banging on my door? Let me sleep!" I mumbled, my head still swimming with sleep and sweet dreams. The image of a sunset stuck in my mind, though I couldn't remember anything else. _ Maybe if I go back to sleep I'll remember..._

"Are you always this delirious when you wake up?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes and groaned as I realized I was now too awake to slip back into slumber. I threw off my blanket, pulled a shirt over my nightdress, and yanked the door open. I couldn't help but giggle as Jack fell backward. He'd been leaning against it. "What?" I looked down at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Get dressed, savvy?" He pushed himself off the ground. "We're almost there."

"I was happily sleeping. Why did you have to wake me up?"

"I just told you why." He smiled, looking completely overjoyed.

"What if I don't want to go? I'm tired." I groaned. It was disgusting to be so awake at this hour.

"You don't have a choice." He leaned against my doorframe. "Get ready or I'll drag you down the streets like this."

"Oh, really?" I crossed my arms defensively.

"Want to find out?" He smirked at took a step toward me.

"No." I took a step back. We stood there for a few moments at a standstill. Finally he took a few steps back.

"Then get dressed. I'd wear a dress."

"Want to borrow one?" I laughed. He merely glared back. "Fine. Get out so I can change."

"Don't go back to sleep." He laughed, closing the door behind him. "I'm standing right here and I will not hesitate to barge in if you're not out in a few minutes." I rolled my eyes even though he wasn't there to see it. I knew I should be bothered by how improper his teasing was, but I couldn't bring myself to care. He was just too much fun to be around.

I pulled a dress and petticoat out of my trunk and quickly put them on. Or as quickly as I could manage anyway. Even after my short time on the _Wench_, the movements of putting on my skirts felt odd. It was so strange to have so much cloth around my legs; I hadn't realized that I'd gotten used to menswear until then. I suddenly began to feel constricted as I pulled on my stockings and shoes. _How could I stand this before?_

"Are you ready yet?" Jack yelled through the door. I pulled my brush through the tangles of my hair and tied it back with a ribbon. I probably still looked a mess. Shrugging, I opened the door. _How presentable do I need to look for a pirate port anyway?_

"Ready." I shut the door behind me and locked it. Putting the key back around my neck, I turned around and finally smiled. Jack had dressed up a bit for the occasion, too. Boots on his feet, a vest over his unusually tucked shirt, and a red bandana on his head. "You look rather nice. For a pirate." He smirked and together we walked out toward the deck.

"Thanks." He chuckled.

"No, really." I added, sensing that he thought I was joking. "I like the bandana, Jack. It suits you."

"Well, I must admit that I don't like the dress, after all. I prefer the girl who wears my clothing." He held out an arm and I linked mine through his, averting my eyes from his own.

"I think I do, too."

With butterflies in my stomach, I think I finally realized what look Lola was talking about.


	8. I'm Not as Think as You Drunk I am!

"Woah, that's weird." I gasped as I took my first step onto the dock. I'd gotten so used to the movement of the ship that dry land seemed impossible to walk on. Jack laughed as I stumbled around. "Help me!"I tripped and barely managed to keep from falling into the water. Grinning, he finally walked over and grabbed me around the waist to keep me from falling. "Thanks."

"It takes practice." He released me, though he kept one arm around my waist. I couldn't say that I minded one bit. "So are you ready to spend all your money?"

"I still don't understand why I get any sort of pay." I looked down at the coins in my hand as Jack and I stumbled across the dock. "I don't do anything for the ship."

"I'd hardly call that pay." He snorted. "You get a fourth of a share." He jingled his own coins and tucked them into his pocket. "And it's because the Captain saw you running errands like a little monkey." He smirked. I laughed and looked for a place to put my own money.

"Can you hold onto mine, as well?" I asked, realizing I had no pocket or purse for them. _Stupid dress._

"You're going to trust a pirate with your money?" He said, pretending to be shocked.

"I think it's safe. I know where you sleep at night. I could come hunt you down." I shrugged, grinning, and placed my coins in his hand.

"Aye." He winked and put them in his pocket. "Welcome to the second greatest place on Earth." He gestured toward the city. It looked a bit dirty and crowded, but it was very lively. Exotic music played through the air and people were dancing all about. I had to admit that it looked like a lot of fun.

"The second?" I asked, taking a few steps closer. The half of the crew allowed out tonight had already hurried off the ship, overjoyed to be on land; I was anxious to follow them.

"Tortuga's the first. You'll see it soon, too." He laughed. I grinned and tested my luck, placed my own arm around him.

"Then show me the city!"

"First, I'll show you the sunrise." He tightened his arm around me and pulled me toward the city.

* * *

"Careful..." He grabbed my hand and guided me the rest of the way up the ladder.

"How did you even find this place?" I dusted off my dress and looked around. We stood atop one of the tallest buildings in the city. I could see everything: people, vendors, dancers, performers. I backed away from the edge; we were really high up!

"I found it when I was younger. I always come up here to see the sunrise or set when we stop to port. It's tradition." He pointed over my head. "It'll be in that direction." I turned around to see the sky starting to grow lighter.

"Not a cloud in the sky." I noted. "It should be beautiful." I took a step closer to him, shivering in the wind.

"Come here." He wrapped an arm around me. "I know it gets cold up here." _Is it ironic that my goosebumps only got worse from his touch?_

"That's really not entirely proper to keep doing that, Jack." I smirked, covering up my embarrassment.

"Bugger if I care."

* * *

"Oh, Jack! Look!" I gasped as we turned the corner and saw dozens of girls in beautiful colored dresses dancing along to a group of people playing on strange instruments. "What is this?"

"Flamenco dancers." He smiled and we walked closer. They were so free and open and fluid in their movements. Some had fans in their hands, others had clapping instruments, and others were just gracefully moving their arms around while moving their feet. It was so different from anything I'd ever seen in England. Girls my age were encouraged to sit quietly at home. Here, they seemed to be encouraged to show themselves off. The girl at the very front winked toward me as I watched her dance. Or was she looking at Jack? I frowned as he smiled at the dancers.

"Lets go over here." I linked my arm through his and lead him toward a group of vendors. I mentally reprimanded myself. _On what grounds did I have to feel jealous?_

The vendors smiled as I walked up. "¡Tenemos la mejor mercancía!" He pointed toward his tables and I began to look around.

"Oh, do I have enough money for these?" I pointed toward a fan and flower like the dancers used during the song. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins.

"Sure." I picked up a green lacy fan and flower. Jack said something to the man in Spanish and handed him the money.

"¡Gracias!"

"Gracias." I thanked the man and Jack and I walked back along the streets. "Wait." I stopped him and put the flower clip into my hair. Fluttering the fan in front of my eyes, I laughed. "Do I look like a Flamenco Dancer?"

"Other than the brown hair and albino skin." He poked me, laughing. I gently whacked him with my fan and grinned. He had a point, though; I had to be one of the most pale-colored people I'd ever seen.

Around the corner another vendor had many of the strange instruments lying on a table. I walked over and began to look them over. I'd seen dozens of men and women walking along the streets playing beautiful tunes and singing along. "What are these?"

"It's a spanish guitar." Jack said as I picked one of them up. I strummed my hand across the strings and smiled at the warm, rich sound.

"I wish I could play one. It's the most beautiful instrument I've ever heard."

"My father learned years ago. Maybe he'll play sometime aboard. Sometimes he does when he's in a good mood. Or drunk."

"That sounds fun." I smiled, imagining stern Captain Teague singing.

"Speaking of drunk..." He pulled a few coins out of his pocket and walked up to another vendor. The woman handed him two glasses and he walked back and placed one in my hand. "Try this." It smelled fruity. I brought the cup to my lips and took a small sip. _Delicious!_ I took another giant gulp.

"This is so good! What is it?"

"Sangria. A fruity wine." He smiled. "I thought you might like it."

"I do!" I practically inhaled the rest of my cup. I'd never tasted such a delicious, sweet drink before. I looked sadly down at my cup, starting to wish I'd savored it. Jack laughed and took my cup, handing me his own.

"You can have mine, too, you little pig." He smirked while I smiled sheepishly. "I want something a little harder anyway." I took a small sip of the wine, determined to make it last this time.

"So where to, then?"

"_La Taberna Borracha_: The Drunken Tavern."

* * *

"Just try it!" He pushed the little cup toward me again. I shook my head and pushed it back to him.

"It smells...disgusting." I laughed and spun around on my barstool. The events of the evening had my head spinning! The laughter, the music, and the people! I didn't understand a word they said, but the colors of their clothing and the happiness in the air kept me in good spirits. I was thrilled with the port. Plus, everything was just delicious! The food was spicy and full of flavor and the drinks were all incredible. I ended up spending the rest of my money on Sangrias from the Tavern. They were just as good as the others, though a bit stronger. I was feeling delightfully lightheaded.

"I know what this is. You've never had drinks before." He laughed.

"That's not true! You saw all that wine I had! And I've had wine before...at home. Though it's not quite the same as the stuff here. I wonder what's in it..." I wasn't sure why, but I just wanted to talk. Was I being loud? _Oh, well!_

"Wine might as well be water for all the alcohol in it. But it seems _you_ had enough to do something." He laughed and, even though I knew he was laughing at me, I couldn't help but join in. I was just so happy!

"That's not true. I only had...four? Five? I don't feel a thing." I lied.

"Then drink it." He pushed the cup back toward me, a daring smirk on his face.

"I...oh, _fine_. Only to get you to shut up!" I playfully poked him in the side and leaned closer to him. "But just this one, got it? Ladies don't..._burb_...'scuse me. Ladies don't drink."

* * *

"_Haaaa_...that was so much fun!" I linked my arm through Jack's as we walked down the street. Everything spun a bit and the colors blurred together, but in an enjoyable way. "That sturff really tastes a lot better than I e'spected."

"Come on." He pulled me along the street. "We should get you back to the ship."

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" I frowned. "Waaait...that's not right...I'm not as drunk as you think I am. I promise."

"Sure you're not."

"Hey...how come yooou're not stumbling and slurring your words? You drank a lot more than I did. And you know, I had a lot, but you probably had close to three times that amount…"

"I'm used to it." He smiled. "Come on."

"The dock is really spinning, Jack..." It seemed to turn on its side and I felt a strange falling sensation. And that's the last thing I remembered saying or doing.

* * *

_"Jack…if you got her drunk and are trying to take advantage of her, I swear I'll kill you…" What's going on?_

_"I would never do that Campbell. You know me." Jack?_

_"I don't care if she's speaking to me or not, I'm her father and I'll look out for her when it comes to guys like you." Father?_

_"Like me? I'm not trying to take advantage of her! I really care about your daughter!"

* * *

_

I sat upright and quickly regretted the movement. My head was splitting. Lying back down, I gently massaged my temples, and looked around the room. I was back in my and Lola's room, in my bed, under the covers, and still dressed in my clothing from last night. How did I get here? What time was it? I groaned and swallowed the urge to throw-up. I don't think I'd felt this bad in a long time. I'd almost take sea-sickness over this.

I shook my head and tried to remember what had happened. I remembered Jack and drinking way too much. And there was a dream...about my father? And who else? What were they saying? I sighed and gently rolled out of bed.

"I am never drinking again."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took my so long to update. I had two exams and four papers to write. Plus homework. Ouch! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so please let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Confrontations and the Crow's Nest

**I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. I had so many papers and exams...it was terrible. But here's a chapter that I think you guys will really like! Big developments maybe? I tried to make this a nice, long chapter. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Good morning, pirate-girl!" Lola walked into the room as I changed out of my dirty, wrinkled dress and back into Jack's clothing once again. "How did last night go?"

"Why are you screaming?" I groaned, wincing as my head throbbed.

"I'm not." She raised her eyebrows. "Drank too much, did we?" I merely glared at her. "Did you at least enjoy port?"

"Yea, the parts I remember were fun." I shrugged. "What time is it?"

"Ten." She flopped onto her bed. "Go get some coffee from the galley. It'll help." I picked my key up off of my bed and hung it around my neck. The door squeaked loudly as I opened the door, and I couldn't help but to groan again.

"I doubt anything will help."

* * *

"Thanks, Tom." I said, taking the cup of coffee from the kind, toothless cook I'd met on my first day wandering the ship. He merely smiled and nodded, understanding my condition enough to know that silence was perfect. Looking around the Galley, I could tell I wasn't the only one who had partaken of too much to drink. There were many others wincing and groaning as they sipped their coffee. The Galley was an oddly subdued place this morning.

"How are you feeling?" I heard the voice behind me and I didn't know whether or not to believe my ears. _No way. I'm not turning around._

"I'm fine." I mumbled while I sat down, eyes on my cup. I heard him taking a few steps and sit down in the seat across from me.

"I doubt that. I've been there before, and I hardly thought my daughter would attempt it, too." We sat in silence as I refused to look at him, eyes still focused on my coffee. "Selesta, we need to talk. I don't want to see you doing something like that again."

"Excuse me?" I snapped, finally looking up at him. I forced as much contempt into my stare as I could muster. _He is not about to lecture me. I won't take it from him._

"I saw you walking back here last night, Jack having to hold you up while you stumbled along, laughing uncontrollably the whole way." He met my glare with a stare of his own. Back in England, that look would have terrified me. Now, it did nothing. There was nothing he could do to make me listen to what he had to say.

"That hardly sounds like a bad thing. It rather sounds like fun." I said dryly, raising my eyebrows.

"I know Jack better than you do. What do you think would have happened if I hadn't intercepted you? He's a boy and a promise he got you drunk on purpose..." I cut him off.

"Oh, he's a boy? I wouldn't have guessed."

"Selesta..." He tried to reprimand me, but I interrupted him again.

"No. I'm not going to take this sort of thing from you. How dare _you_ of all people try to tell me to behave myself! You!" I shook my head and slammed my coffee cup onto the table. I could sense everyone with a hangover glaring at me for the noise, but I couldn't be quiet. I had to let him know my thoughts.

"I'm your father." He raised his voice.

"You're a pirate." I made my own voice louder.

"I'm both." His narrowed his eyes. "And I do not want to see you behaving like that again. I will not stand by while I watch someone like Jack Sparrow take advantage of my daughter."

"Oh really? I happen to recall that back in England you told me all about how you and mother were married when she was eighteen, and how you'd accept it if I wanted the same thing. What happened to that?" I raised my eyebrows and blushed slightly at the idea of marrying Jack. I wasn't sure whether the thought was ludicrous or appealing.

"Well, I won't have to worry about that." He rolled his eyes. "Jack's not the marrying type. He's just going to get what he wants from you and then get rid of you."

"What happened to all the jokes about the two of us falling in love? You can't handle that kind of talk now that you see it could actually happen? I can't believe that Jack is as terrible as you're trying to make him seem. I've spent a lot of time with him." I glared at him and stood up, my cold, half-empty coffee in my hand.

"Too much time, if you ask me. It's not proper for a young lady to..."

"Proper? Proper!" I spat, shaking from fury. "You bring me aboard a pirate ship and you dare tell me to be proper?" I turned on my heel and began to march away with all intents to leave.

"Fine." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, staring at me directly in the eyes, stopping me. "Just remember: you hate me for being a pirate; well, Jack's a pirate, too." I looked away.

"No, I hate you for lying to me. Jack has never lied to me."

"Not that you know of. I'll still be keeping an eye on you. Whether you hate me or not, I'm still your father and I'll always love you." My response caught in my throat as I processed his words. He turned and left and I couldn't help but think about all the times we'd had together as father and daughter. Standing at mother's funeral together, all those times I'd waited by the shore for his ship to return, all the personal jokes and silly moments...

_No. I just can't trust someone who has lied to me my entire life. He isn't my father. I don't have a clue who he really is._

* * *

"Jack!" I yelled, looking up toward the crow's nest. "Are you up there?" I knew perfectly well that he was. Every single member of the crew told me as they walked by. Apparently they all thought that because I was walking alone, I was looking for him. It was true, but still...a little embarrassing, too.

"Yea!" I heard his voice, but couldn't see a thing. _It's so high up...what on Earth am I thinking?_

"I...I'm coming up." My hand trembled as I reached toward the ratlines. I needed to be with Jack, though. He would calm me down. I was so angry and upset. But why? Because my father kept insisting that Jack didn't care for me. I had to stop denying it; it was time to accept that...well, I...

I was falling in love with Jack Sparrow.

It was true and it was pointless to ignore any longer. I'd stood up for him in every way possible when my father attacked his character. I was personally insulted when my father insisted that he didn't care for me. I'd even brought up the idea of marriage. It was terrifying...but I really did care about him. I looked up toward the crow's nest and a sudden warmth spread through my body. Jack was up there, and that was the only place I wanted to be. My fear was gone, and, hand-over-hand, I quickly began to climb toward the top of the tallest mast.

"Slow down!" I heard his voice, suddenly much clearer. _I was already halfway up?_ "You're not racing anyone and I really don't want you to fall."

"The sooner I get to the top, the sooner this climb is over." _And the sooner I'm with you..._

"Here, give me your hand." I looked up to see the nest right over my head and suddenly felt very light-headed. _We're s__o high up... _"Where did that come from?" Jack laughed as he pulled me into the nest. "It took you ten minutes just to get to the foretop a couple days ago."

"I don't know." I sat down with my back to the mast and hugged my knees to my chest, suddenly terrified again. I had looked down, and that was never a good idea.

"Are you ok?" His look of amusement changed to concern.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea..." I said, my voice very faint. "I don't like heights."

"That's a shame." He sat down next to me. "I love it up here." He pointed toward shore. "Look, you can see the whole city over there." I shook my head and looked at my knees.

"I saw it yesterday on the ground. That's good enough for me." I smiled a little. "Thanks for such a good time. I'm sorry about losing it toward the end, though." I apologized, thinking back to what my father had said about him having to halfway carry me back to the ship.

"No, that's alright." He laughed. "It's mostly my fault, anyway. I shouldn't have pushed you to drink past your limit. I just got caught up in the revelry."

"Oh, I would've kept drinking, anyway. Everything tasted so good and I...I don't know." I shrugged, embarrassed. "I owe you for taking care of me."

"It's not a problem. You barely weigh anything." He joked. "But after the fight I got in with your father last night, I'd have to agree with you. You owe me." He chuckled.

"What fight?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" He raised his eyebrows and looked sheepishly away. "It wasn't much..." My mind shot back to my dream of Jack and my father arguing about me. Was it a dream? Or did it actually happen? My eyes flashed to look at Jack. Was there a chance that he cared about me, too?

"I think I do remember it..." I said, the events getting clearer. "My father accused you of trying to take advantage of me and you said..." I stopped as my face began to turn red.

"Yea. That's right. Guess you weren't as drunk as we all thought." He grinned, but he seemed off.

"Jack..." I wanted him to look at me. I needed him to look at me.

"Yea?" He asked, his eyes looking determinedly toward the ocean.

"Jack, I..." My heart beat faster and I reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him around. He look at me and I could see that strange glint in his eyes again. He moved closer to me.

"What?"

"I..." My breath caught in my throat. He was moving closer...

Before I could even think about it, his lips were on mine. Sensations shot through my body; I had never felt like this. Exposed, vulnerable, and yet strangely empowered at the same time. I felt him hesitate and start to pull away. Moving quickly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was by no means my first kiss, but it was my first kiss like _this_. There was just so much..._desire_.

And then it was over. He pulled away quickly and I could hear his breath was as ragged as my own. Was his heart beating like mine? Did he feel the same spark? I grinned and searched his face for a sign that he enjoyed it, too, but he merely frowned, his laughing eyes suddenly looking conflicted.

"I'm so sorry." He moved away from me and leaned back against the mast. The smile quickly slid off of my face.

"For...for what?" I asked, moving closer, my heart still beating erratically. "Jack, surely you've realized how I feel about you..."

"Yea, I have. That's why I shouldn't have done that..." He looked over at me regretfully. "I shouldn't be doing this to you."

"But I thought..." My heart sank in my chest. _I was wrong. He doesn't care about me after all._

"I don't know what I'm doing." He shrugged, pulling himself to stand at the rail of the crow's nest. "I've never done this before. Your father was right to worry; I've never been interested in a real relationship before. I still don't know if I am, Selesta." I stared intently at the back of his head, mentally begging him to turn around and tell me something different.

"It's my fault." I heard myself say as I slipped into a state of confusion. "I shouldn't have assumed that you cared abou..." He cut me off and turned around, pulling me to my feet.

"No, you've got to understand." He placed both hands on my shoulders. "After what my father did to my mother, I never believed in relationships. And now you show up and are making me re-think everything I believed. I just...do you know what kind of suitor I would be?" He began to ramble, clearly disoriented and confused. "Not a very good one. I don't know the first thing about real relationships...or, or...being someone else's special...thing. I know...nothing." He ran a hand through his hair and looked off over my head.

"Jack, I'm not expecting you to suddenly change or anything." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Feeling his own arms around my waist, I took a moment to revel in the feeling. I wanted this more than anything. "It would still just be you and me, picking on each other, spending time together, and now..." I looked up at him and gently kissed him. I could see his lips slightly curving into a smile. "...doing that, too."

"You deserve better." He shook his head. But I could hear that his voice was back to normal. His eyes were twinkling again.

"Better than a pirate? Maybe a little while ago I would have agreed with you. But now I know that you're not all terrible people. You, especially." I looked directly into his eyes. "Maybe you can take the same chance with me?" My heart was beating faster than it ever had before. I couldn't believe I was being so forward with him. But with Jack, I just felt so comfortable and happy. I needed to be with him.

"You promise not to hate me when I turn out to be your biggest mistake?" He smirked.

"I promise that you'll never be my biggest mistake."


End file.
